


They Belong to Her

by DraconisHyperion



Series: Van Helsing OneShots [1]
Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisHyperion/pseuds/DraconisHyperion
Summary: I've been rewatching Van Helsing and this little idea wouldn't leave me alone. This is meant to be disjointed and choppy. This is a headcanon/AU of how it felt for everyone else (who'd been bitten by Vanessa) when Vanessa lost Dylan.





	They Belong to Her

They were hers. Even if it some didn't want to admit it to themselves. Like Doc. And Mohamad (though whether he could truly be counted was debatable). Or some of them did, but kept it to themselves, regardless. Like Flesh, and Julius.

But there was definitely no denying the connection when _IT_ happened. 

For Julius, it was like electricity. Lightning burning through his veins. Crackling. Sparking. Kicking his heart into overdrive. Burning his nerve endings and bringing him to his knees. Down harder than a right hook. And down further to the ground, so close to her and frying for it. Inside, and out, it felt like.

For Mohamad, healing but still nearly half dead. Who had never been turned and turned again. It was like a light, warm summer breeze. Cutting through the haze of pain and drugs, if only slightly. Reminding him of before the Rising. Sweet summer days that promised only relaxation. Barely there. Just a moment, and then gone again as he succumbed to Morpheus' embrace.

For Doc, her heart felt like it had frozen over. Between one heartbeat and the next. Ice dropping heavy and solid into her chest. Spreading like a wave. Freezing her lungs, and catching her breath in her throat. A familiar feeling for the self-admitted coward. The creeping chill of guilt leaving her chest hollow and her limbs numb.

And for Flesh. The first of their little group. It was like being set on fire. Yet without the pain. A miniature sun flaring up inside him. From the very first wave, he was on his knees, hand on his chest. The sheer, overwhelming heat forcing a shuddering gasp from him. Solar flares coursing through his body and blocking out everything else. 

And for all of them. A seemingly endless Calling. Wails of rage and grief heard for miles and miles. And yet, audible to their ears alone. She Called to them, and though they didn't know how to answer, they could sense where she was. Like something within had been activated. 

They were hers. Belonged to her. Irrevocably. And maybe, just maybe, that was all they needed to keep going. For now.


End file.
